Femtocells—building-based wireless access points interfaced with a wired broadband network—are generally deployed to improve indoor wireless coverage and to offload a mobility radio access network (RAN) operated by a wireless network and service provider. Femtocells typically operate in licensed portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, and generally offer plug-and-play installation. Improved indoor coverage includes stronger signal and improved reception (e.g., voice or data), ease of session or call initiation and session or call retention as well. Offloading a RAN can reduce operational and transport costs for a service provider since a lesser number of end users utilizes over-the-air (OTA) radio resources (e.g., radio frequency bands and channels), which are typically limited.
Coverage of a femtocell, or femto access point (AP), is generally intended to be confined within the bounds of an indoor compound (e.g., a residential or commercial building) in order to mitigate interference among mobile stations covered by a macrocell and terminals covered by the femto AP. Additionally, confined coverage can reduce cross-talk among terminals serviced by disparate, neighboring femtocells as well. Indoor wireless coverage improvements through femtocell also can mitigate customer attrition as long as a favorable subscriber perception regarding voice coverage and other data services with substantive delay sensitivity, or otherwise, is attained. In addition, a richer variety of wireless voice and data services can be offered to customers through a femtocell since such service offerings do not rely primarily on mobility RAN resources.
Integration of intra-premises networks such as computer servers and related accessories within a small business and wireless service(s) typically exploits telecommunication technologies with a substantive adoption threshold in view of complexities associated integration implementation. In addition, connectivity of conventional devices and systems within intra-premises network to wireless routers and access points that can provide wireless service generally is limited and thus hinders effective network integration and customer adoption of systems that can enable integrated wired and wireless services. Accordingly, prospective advantages associated with integrated service and related intra-premises networking have been marginally exploited.